hinamatsurifandomcom-20200213-history
Hina
}} is a protagonist of the Hinamatsuri series. She is from an advanced civilization with technology that allows people to travel through dimensions. Due to her incredible psychokinetic abilities, Hina was manipulated by adults in her homeworld. After she escapes to a different universe, she starts living with Nitta and enjoys her relatively normal life. Appearance Hina is a pre-teen. She has shoulder-length turquoise hair and blue eyes. She usually has a stoic expression and wears either her school uniform, casual clothes, or loungewear. Personalities Hina rarely displays any emotions, often maintaining an aloof disposition. Despite her incredible powers, she is quite apathetic and lazy and hardly takes interest in anything besides food and sleeping. As such, she can be infuriating to live with as she can come off as rude and ungrateful, prompting Nitta to kick her out of the house at one point and even driving Anzu to do the same. Even so, Hina becomes more kind and considerate throughout the series, coming to appreciate Nitta more as a father figure. Hina can be quite air-headed at times, often not being able to read the room and lacks common sense. Story She appeared out of thin air in a capsule in Yoshifumi Nitta's apartment. Hina quickly bonded with Nitta as he was the first adult that treated her as more than a tool. His work as a Yakuza, Hina's psychic powers, and their unusual dispositions often lead to hijinks. These escapades only grow once Hina's fellow psychics, Anzu and Mao, appear and as bystanders, like Hitomi, are roped into these misadventures. In spite of everything, though, Nitta and Hina do care for each other and live together as a father and daughter. The story skips over Hina's second and third years of middle school, picking up with Hina as a first year in a less than good high school. While some of her classmates came to this new school, Hitomi and the better students ended up in a high school with a better academic program. Nitta and Hina end up leaving the apartment and purchasing a house in a middle class neighborhood. Trying to fit in, Nitta even lets his hair go back to it's original black color. When a new ESPer joins the story, his name is Haru and he is the result of the government seizing the records on Hina, Anzu, and Mao. We learn that Hina was created in a lab in the US, but he is very tight-lipped about going into detail. Hina actually gets two jobs during her first year in high school: the first starts out being a waitress in a coffee shop. The now retired Yakuza head visits and her job is turned upside down, as he gets other lonely old men to visit and the coffee shop owner starts charging them for conversations with Hina. She quite once she achieves her goal of money to buy a new computer system. She later gets a job as an entertainer, working one night a month, doing an illusionist show featuring the champagne tower from volume one of the manga collection. Abilities Hina can use telekinesis. She uses her ability frequently to help Nitta. Although she used it to threaten him at first, but after she started attending middle school, it does not happen again. Trivia *Every sweatshirt Hina wears is a word or phrase that describes a theme in the story or scene. *Hina enjoys eating Ikura (also known as Salmon Roe or Red Caviar) *Hina was created in a lab in the US. *Hina, with instruction from Mao, creates a life size puppet of Nitta (the Nitta golem) to do the household work Nitta always did. *She starts dating in high school.